Passions chapter 2
by Hydra
Summary: serena and amy got transportes to dbz dimension what will happen next read and find out


Author's Notes- sorry for taking so long in publihing my  
next episode is just I got a virus in my computer but here   
it is the next episode of passions  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own sailor moon and dragon ball z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who are you ?  
  
  
  
" tell me you stupid doctor what's wrong with bulma " vegita scream at the doctor holding him by the shirt " find I'll tell you bulma is having a baby " the doctor said with a face that look like a scared mouse " WHAT " vegita said. vegita slowly put the doctor down the floor " did you hear that trunks bulma is having a baby " vegita said with a smile on his face , vegita shooked his head " I mean stupid woman why did she had to have a baby " vegita said trying to hide his feelings for the baby that bulma was having. As vegita let go the doctor , the doctor yelled out the room that bulma was in , " well are you coming vegita " trunks said looking at vegita with his hand crossed " I'll think about it " vegita said " well vegita if you want to stay with these strangers that you never seen in your hole entire life instead with your wife and your son its find with me " trunks said to vegita while walking to bulma's room .   
  
~ sm dimension ~  
  
  
" Hey lita and amy come over here " serena said " doesn't that guy looks formilier to you girls " yes he does he looks like that monster we was fighting last week " amy said looking at the monster with curios eyes " I don't know you guys he look like my old boyfriend to me" lita said scratching her head " oh lita you keep dreaming, that is the monster we fought last week " girl's let's change we got a monster in our hands " serena said with her wand above her head " wait you guys last week I forgot to tell you guys that he got a incredible power he could get you into another dimension " amy said with scared eyes " amy I know your scared to fight that monster I could see it in your eyes but this is our job and we don't do it only because is our job we do it because of all those other innocent people out there and because we are the worlds famous fighter and we protect them and because they depend on us we fight for the good of this people ok mercury, just believe in the power of trust " lita said trying to convince mercury to go and kick that monsters butt " ok lita I'll go and fight for the safety of this beloved people " hey why don't you say that to me lita I'm the one who is scared around here " serena said making a fist with her hands   
" because serena I did that to you one million times " lita said with a giggle in her face " no lita you did that 2,536,489 times ,I've been keeping count okay girls " serena said " why don't we just go fight the monster ok agree with me " lita said with her arms crossed " right " both serena and amy said . Sailor moon sailor mercury and sailor jupiter ran up to the monster and used there powers at the same time   
" oh no he blocked it what shall we do now " serena said " watch it he's about to use his power on us and I think is the dimensional power " amy said trying to hide in back of jupiter " amy stop being such a scary cat just look at serena she's acting fine " lita said to amy . Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh both amy and serena screamed " oh no " jupiter yelled , suddenly amy and serena disappeared and so did the monster   
~ hospital~  
  
" surprise mom " trunks said waving his hands to bulma, trunks gave bulma a kiss in the cheek " trunks you always been a good , wonder , and beautiful young boy " bulma said to trunks while holding his jacket, hey vegita aren't you happy that I'm having a baby and your the father " bulma said to vegita " hey women I just came here because that brat over there made me come " vegita said with his arms crossed " sure l believe you , besides have I mention that you are so beautiful , now I can see where trunks got his looks " bulma said smiling at vegita " what I'm beautiful maybe I should start moving , bye trunks bye you B women " vegita said living the room and closing the door " I wonder what he means bye B women" bulma said " mom I think he means beautiful women " trunks said.Vegita stood out side waiting for trunks to come out " why do I have to wait for that brat any ways , I could go home myself beside my favorite show is about to start " vegita said starting to power up so he could fly . " Ok trunks I'm ready to go home " bulma yelled to trunks so trunks could here her " ok mom now we could go " trunks said . Bulma and trunks started walking to the Elevator , they got on the Elevator and push the button to go down and they started going down . When they got outside they notice that vegita was gone " where did vegita go ' bulma said looking around for him " mom I think that he went home beside his favorite show is about to start " trunks said to bulma " what is vegita's favorite show " bulma said " I don't think you want to know, ok I'll tell you his favorite show is blues clues " trunks said to bulma with a giggle in his face " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " bulma laugh at vegita " ok I'll stop laughing now ,so trunks are you going to carry me home or what " bulma said trying to act serious " sure mom it is a pretty long way home " trunks said . Trunks carried bulma into a comfortable position and flew up in the air , trunks went faster by the minute " why are you going so fast trunks" bulma said " because I don't want to miss vegita watching blues clues " trunks said with a smile on his face " oh I see " bulma replied   
  
~ capsule corps ~  
  
Trunks and bulma got to capsule corps, " ok mom we are here " trunks said letting bulma on the ground bulma and trunks opened the door and went inside bulma tip toe in the living room while vegita was watching blues clues " hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" bulma laughed at vegita " what your here already woman " vegita said turning off the tv real quick " oh don't worry vegita I promise I won't tell anyone " bulma said. Bulma picked up the phone and dialed chichi's phone number " hello " chichi said " hello chichi is bulma" bulma said " oh hi bulma what's wrong why did you call me" chichi said " because I just found out that vegita's favorite cartoon is blues clues" bulma said  
" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, really are you serious " chichi laughed " yeah and something else I just came from the doctor " bulma said " oh really what happen to you are you sick " chichi replied " oh nothing is wrong with me just that I'm having a baby " bulma said " oh wow that's great bulma" chichi said " yeah I know and I think that vegita is pretty happy about this " bulma said " oh I'm sorry bulma but I need to go goku is trying to train in the living room again " chichi said " ok chichi bye " bulma said while hanging up the phone " bulma I thought you said that you promised " vegita said anger in his eyes " oh well I guess I broke a promise " bulma replied while leaving the room ........... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"huh what's going on out there " vegita said while running to the door , bulma was running to the door too, so vegita and bulma bump into each other vegita looked at bulma with furious eyes ,they didn't even say a word to each other vegita open the door and let bulma go out first vegita went after bulma and closed the door behind him......Vegita and bulma got out side and spotted two girls in the lake , vegita was walking up to them until bulma stop him " vegita they're naked " bulma said with her hands on his shoulder " so " vegita said " I don't want you seeing naked girls " bulma said " why women are you getting jealous " vegita said while smiling at bulma " no I am not getting jealous but any ways I am not going to let you see them because I said so " bulma said with a jealous voice while walking up to serena and amy " so you want me to stay here in this very spot while you get them out of the lake " vegita said while standing in one spot " yes " bulma said " TRUNKS!!! " bulma screamed " yes mother " trunks said while catching his breathe from the run he did to the out side where bulma and vegita were " trunks I need you to help me with these girls now, the way you could help me is by getting me two clean towel " bulma said , trunks ran in side and went in the bath room " here are the clean towel "trunks said grabbing a pink towel and a sky blue towel after that he ran out with the pink and sky blue towel " here mom " trunks said to bulma " oh great now trunks I need you to help me carry them out " bulma said trying to hold up the blond one " here you take this one trunks " bulma said   
" oh and you tell him to carry them but not me your just to jealous to let me do that " vegita said with his arms crossed " fine vegita if it means that much to you you could take the blue headed one up stairs and be careful to not take off her towel " bulma said while vegita was taking amy in his arms " sure women " vegita said carrying amy in his arms and trying to open the door to the capsule corps . Vegita went in side and up the stairs he turn left and in to this small room there he lay amy on the bed and grabbed the sheet that was there and put it over amy vegita turned around to the door and walked to it and closed the door behind him . Vegita turned to the right and there was trunks going inside another small room , trunks lay serena on the bed and looked at her " she's so beautiful " trunks said getting very very very very very very very very very very close to her, trunks gave serena a kiss in the mouth " what I can't believe that I just did that " trunks said pulling away from serena , when trunks turned around to the door there was vegita standing in the door leaning on the wall with his hands in his pocket " so the girl was to strong for you to rape huh trunks " vegita said while smiling at trunks " no of course not is just that I'm not like you father " trunks said trying to be smart " what have you been watching me and your mother again " vegita said while making a fist with his hands " maybe maybe not you'll never know now get out of my way father I got something to do over there " trunks said while putting vegita out of the way " hey kid you can't do that to your father " vegita said while running after trunks down the stairs , trunks open the door and ran out side and hide behind bulma then vegita came out and ran up to bulma '' where is that brat women " vegita said with a fist in bulmas face " what are you going to do with that fist vegita are going to hit me just because I was going to tell you where trunks is " bulma said to vegita " no I'm not going to hit you women I'm just warning you for later " vegita said puting his fist down " yeah sure , oh yeah I almost forgot did those girls woke up yet cause if they didn't they are in series problems " bulma said while pulling trunks behind her back '' oh so there you are you stupid brat and no bulma they didn't woke yet " vegita said " what excuse me guys but I need to go " bulma said while pushing vegita and trunks out of the way , bulma ran in side and went into serena's room she took out a little bottle from her pocket the same one bulma gave trunks when he got sick , bulma put the bottle in serena's mouth and suddenly serena woke up ' where am I " serena said " its ok your in capsule corps " bulma said " I'm sorry but I need to take care of your blue headed friend " bulma said " oh amy's here " serena said " oh is that her name and what's your name " bulma said " my name is serena " serena said " oh yeah I almost forgot sorena " bulma said " no my name is serena " serena said " oh I'm sorry serena and here's your clothes put this on" bulma said " bye " serena said '' bye oh and did I mention what's my name " bulma said " no" serena said " oh my name is bulma , and bye serena " said bulma while leaving the room .... Bulma ran into amys room and took out the little bottle again and put it in amys mouth and let her drink it very very slowly then amy woke up after bulma took out the bottle out of amy's mouth and put it in her pocket again " yuck what's that taste in my mouth oh hi who are you and where am I " amy said while looking around the room " hi I'm bulma and your in capsule corps your friend serena is in the other room changing into clothes and here's your clothes put it on and then some one will come for you and lead you to the dinning room because dinner is about to start " ''oh ok bulma see you at dinner " amy said waving her hands at bulma " bye amy " bulma said " hey how do you know my name bulma " amy said " your friend serena told me " bulma said while leaving the room and closing the door ... Bulma went to serena's room and knocked " hello serena it's bulma and I just wanted to tell you that dinner is going to start so when you finish changing there is going to be someone here to lead you to the dinning room so we could eat " bulma said. Bulma went out side " hey trunks and vegita come over here " bulma yelled " what's wrong mother " trunks said "yeah women are you scared to be alone in that house of yours , or did those girls tryed to bit you up " vegita said with his arms crossed " no vegita and why do you say that those girls bit me up , did those girls bit you up and your saying that they bit me up instead '' bulma said   
" no its just that " vegita said with a shy look in his face " vegita will you stay quite for a while , ok guys here is the deal the two of you will stand in front of one of the girls room and wait until they come out and you will lead them to the dinner table " bulma said to vegita and trunks with a very series face " fine " trunks said with his arms crossed " thats fine with me " vegita said with his arms crossed also " ok boys go up because they're almost done " bulma said . Vegita and trunks ran inside " kids " bulma said to her self , vegita wa standing in front of amy's door " is she ever gonna come out " vegita said " calm down vegita she'll come out one day " trunks said who was standing in front of serena's door , suddenly serena's and amy knob move at the same time " huh " " huh " both vegita and trunks said ....................................................................  
  
  
in the next episode of dbz/sm where did vegita and bulma go and who is these other young girl that appeared in front of goku's house is she some one from the sailor scout or is she just a stranger..........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
